Ring oxygenated analogs of retinylidene dimedone (RD) have been prepared. RD analogs containing a terminal 1,3-diketone moiety are cleaved by aqueous methylamine. The rate of this retro aldol cleavage parallels the in-vivo activity of these compounds in the hamster tracheal organ culture test, suggesting that they act as prodrugs of retinoic acid.